1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inking unit for rotary printing machines, wherein such an inking unit comprises driven distributor rollers, inking-unit rollers and plate-inking rollers which are mounted so as to be disengageable from a plate cylinder.
2. Background Information
With inking units such as that just described, as disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 21 06 655, various adjusting steps are generally effected in the area of the inking-unit rollers in order to influence the ink flow within the inking unit or to engage the plate-inking rollers at the plate cylinder and disengage them therefrom, for example. There are often provided complicated mechanical means to ensure that such adjusting steps are effected accurately, and to also ensure that, in each case, the individual rollers are precisely positioned with respect to their working position. Furthermore, it is usually necessary to perform certain adjusting steps at the rollers by hand, which can tend to be time-consuming in view of operating the machine.